<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause love's just a feeling (and right now i'm open) by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293447">'cause love's just a feeling (and right now i'm open)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug'>death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd'>fandomchildd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ml drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami has a date. it doesn't go as planned, and she finds herself looking for a way out.<br/>a cute stranger is more than happy to provide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ml drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause love's just a feeling (and right now i'm open)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagami knew she was bad at social situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something she had come to realize as she stumbled her way through conversations in heavily accented French, missing all the social cues everyone else seemed to get effortlessly. It was why she kept to herself, secretly practicing her French until it was flawless but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> not reaching out. She was at the top of her classes. All of them. She was graceful and strong. But she remained an outsider in the eyes of her peers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t mind being alone, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should’ve known better than to say yes when some guy she’d never met asked her out. She shouldn’t have gone along with the worst date she could imagine. Now she was stuck here, pretending to listen to someone who’s name she didn’t even know, politely nodding along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had felt nice to be wanted for once. But Kagami was quickly realizing she’d rather be invisible, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the attention she garnered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes wandered, taking in the greasy decor around the small chain cafe. She knew she wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met someone else’s blue gaze and quickly looked away awkwardly, before glancing back curiously. The man winked at her, his electric blue hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it away in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami felt heat rise to her cheeks and fought it down, picking at her food as she looked back down at her plate guiltily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before she found herself looking back at him, and he was staring back at her worriedly. “Bad date?” he mouthed, and Kagami nodded slightly. His face twisted in sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was really quite cute, Kagami decided. She was totally unprepared for him to walk up to the table and engage in a conversation with her date. As he started talking, the stranger gave her a little smile and she sighed, relieved that he was thoroughly distracted. Quietly, Kagami made her escape, hurrying out of the cafe with her bag slung over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to head back to her apartment when there was a commotion inside the cafe, and her savior strolled out, guitar case strapped to his back, smiling smugly. His smile dropped when he saw her still standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami blinked. “I’m fine. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, waving and starting to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Kagami blurted out before she could stop herself. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun back around, his grin widening. “I’m Luka. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady,” Luka said, smoothly bringing her hand to his lips for a chaste kiss. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke eye contact and turned away before he could see her blush, unaware of him doing the exact same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I get your number?” Kagami asked impulsively, and was rewarded with a beaming smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's my <a href="https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and my <a href="https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/"> art and writing tumblr</a></p><p>title from love's just a feeling by lindsey stirling</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>